Question: What is the volume of this box? Drag on the box to rotate it. $3$ $3$
Solution: The volume of a box is the length $\times$ width $\times$ height. From the figure, we can find that the lengths of the sides are $3$ $7$ , and $3$ To find the volume, we just multiply these side lengths together. $3 \times 7 \times 3$ $ = 63$ Thus, the volume of the box is $63$.